pezfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Pez
Character Peter Pez is the PEZ mascot. He is depicted on the sales displays, as well as numerous other forms of advertising. Peter PEZ dispensers are also often used as the typical PEZ dispenser. Often, Peter PEZ is depicted as a real clown, holding in his left hand a Peter PEZ dispenser. Models There are two models of Peter Pez dispenser: * Peter PEZ * Peter PEZ Mini Peter PEZ A clown with a white face, yellow hair and a blue hat, originally released around 1970. * A version with a hat without lettering ** Blue stem. * A version with the plain letters PEZ on the hat. ** Blue stem. * A version with the letters "RICO on the hat, and which has two red stripes over each eye and has an all-purple mouth. ** Red stem. * A version showing one red stripe and a dot over each eye, and has a closed mouth, showing just the purple lips. ** Red stem. * A version with the PEZ logo on the hat, and which has two red stripes over each eye, a long one going straight up and a shorter to the side, and has an all-purple mouth. This version has a footed stem, patent 4.966.305. ** Blue stem, made in Hungary, without copyright notice. ** Purple stem, made in Hungary, without copyright notice. ** Red stem, made in Hungary, without copyright notice. ** Yellow stem, footed, made in 1: Hungary. * The remake from the 1990-s, with the PEZ logo on the hat, and which has two red stripes over each eye, going almost in the same direction, and has an all-purple mouth. This version has a footed stem, patent 4.966.305. ** Blue stem, made in 5: Slovenia. ** Purple stem, made in 5: Slovenia. ** Red stem, made in 5: Slovenia. ** Yellow stem, made in 5: Slovenia. * A version showing two red stripes over each eye, and has an open mouth closed mouth, showing red between the purple lips. ** Green stem. ** Pink stem. ** Purple stem. ** Red stem. ** Yellow stem. * The 1999-version has one red dot and one stripe over each eye, and has an open mouth closed mouth, showing red between the purple lips. Made in 5: Slovenia, patent 4.966.305. ** Neon green stem. ** Neon pink stem. ** Purple stem. ** Neon purple stem. ** Neon red stem. ** Neon yellow stem. Peter PEZ Mini * A mini-keychain dispenser. ** Blue stem. Other objects Giant dispenser * Peter Pez also appears as a giant dispenser. ** Blue stem ** Red stem Non-dispensers Peter Pez also appears as: * a party favour: ** Blue stem ** Green stem ** Purple stem ** Red stem. * a cell phone strap: ** Blue stem. * a Wacky Wobbler: ** Blue stem. ** Red stem. * a Yummy Bubbles wand: ** Yellow stem. * a flashlight ** blue stem * a mini-flashlight ** blue stem * a toothbrush ** red stem and shaft * a hand puppet: ** Dressed * a cookie-jar (just the head). See also * Other clown dispensers. * List of dispensers.